(a) Field of the Invention
The art of the present invention provides a cone crusher fixed toothed plate fixing structure, and more particularly provides a fixed toothed plate that uses bolt members to abut against a ledge to effect a locking action.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, which show a conventional fixed toothed plate fixing structure A, wherein a fixed toothed plate B is fixed to an upper chamber C to realize a crushing action. When fixing the fixed toothed plate B to the upper chamber C, projecting lugs B1 located on the fixed toothed plate B are made to penetrate into holes C1 of the upper chamber C, after which U-shaped screws B2 are used to clamp round the projecting lugs B1, wherein each of the U-shaped screws B2 penetrates a lower filling piece B3, a rubber filling piece B4, an upper filling piece B5 and a retaining filling piece B6 and bolted down using a nut B7. Moreover, the lower filling piece B3, the rubber filling piece B4, the upper filling piece B5 and the retaining filling piece B6 are fixedly secured by means of a stop plate C2, thereby achieving securing the fixed toothed plate B to the upper chamber C. However, a worker must pass the screws B2 through small and narrow openings C3 before being able to bolt down the nuts B7 thereon. Such a fixing method is considerably troublesome, and assembly is time consuming and laborsome. Moreover, the U-shaped screws B2 need to be specially custom made, which correspondingly further increases material cost.
Hence, the inventor of the present invention proposes to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties to eliminate the aforementioned shortcomings of prior art.